


Cafuné

by mavkaFM



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mavkaFM/pseuds/mavkaFM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кое-что о Локи и его жене, о чем промолчали в Марвел. Пост-"Мстители" плюс канон (скандинавская мифология), не столько по букве, сколько по духу ;)<br/>Cafuné  - в переводе с бразильского диалекта португальского это  жест нежности: перебирать пальцами чьи-то волосы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cafuné

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Предчувствие](https://archiveofourown.org/works/684322) by [nokot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nokot/pseuds/nokot). 



У восьми миров - восемь наречий. В Мидгарде их - тысячи. Вслушиваясь в Срединный мир впервые, Сигюн почувствовала, как у нее закружилась голова: мелодии чужих языков завораживали, даже если не раскрывали смысла. А она и не пыталась постичь, хотя ванийке достало бы на это сил. Плыла, кружилась в незнакомых звуках, как в волнах: nizhnist', tritherotita, tenderness, komel'ta*... сafuné. Слово, похожее на любовный вздох.

За то время, что они были в разлуке, волосы Локи отросли почти на две ладони. Сигюн всегда нравилось прикасаться к ним, и сейчас густые, тяжелые и темные, как мидгардская ночь, прохладные на ощупь, длинные пряди скользят между пальцев, ласкают руку, хотя сам Локи не шевельнется. Cafuné... - произносит она беззвучно и улыбается, пока по вискам растекаются влажные дорожки.

***  
Им не позволили увидеться сразу после того, как Тор привел брата обратно. Только потом Сигюн узнала, как Локи шел меж обитателями Валхаллы: стальной намордник на его лице казался ухмылкой превосходства и насмешки застревали в горле у соратников повелителя Мьёльнира**.  
В день суда Эйр заперла ученицу - так, чтобы даже "заковавшая заклятья***" не сумела одолеть преград. После прошел день и прошла ночь, и Сигюн пришла к покоям Фригг просить о свидании с мужем.  
Слуги, фрейлины, богини, сам Один, входя к жене, день за днем видели неестественно прямую фигуру ванийки - не в темных цветах, как свекровь, а в неизменном зеленом - наталкивались на упрямый взгляд. Она не молила, требовала.  
День прошел, ночь прошла, недели осыпались, как сухие листья неведомой здесь осени. Однажды повелитель Асгарда понял, что устал.

\- Локи..? - она шарила в темноте: страж будто в насмешку оставил ее без огня, но потеряться Сигюн не боялась. Она там, где Локи, она чувствует его присутствие и отыщет его, она... дома.  
Вытянув руки, Рыжая поворачивалась вокруг себя. Натыкалась на стены, на железное кольцо, вмурованное в камень, сначала медленно, потом все быстрее и резче, пока не уловила - даже не движение, тень дыхания и тепла совсем близко. Бросилась в отчаянии, загребла пальцами влажную от сырости ткань, толкнулась навстречу... и наверное лишь потому, что начала падать, ощутила как его руки, все такие же сильные, подхватили, удержали, и Локи, наконец, хрипло выдохнул ее имя.

\- Я не могла прийти рань... - она не договорила. Тонкие пальцы прижались к губам, коснулись ее лица, пробежали по волосам, прижали на шее бьющуюся жилку... а потом с неожиданной силой дернули ворот.

В свадебную ночь, принимая его впервые, Сигюн рассмеялась: не торжествуя от превозможения боли, а радуясь единению. Чувствуя на губах его ответный смех, щекотный и понимающий, пробуя, какова на вкус любовь.  
Теперь он не смеялся, только тяжело и часто дышал, а потом замер, дрожа, кусая ее в плечо, и отпустил - будто оттолкнул от себя. Но в ней не было обиды, как не было и радости, только решимость и желание - жадное и горячее, до привкуса крови на губах, до росчерков ногтей на бледной не по-асгардски коже. Сигюн готова была съесть его, как волчица, но не отпускать, не оставить там, не отдавать больше этой темноте…

\- Теперь ты довольна?  
\- Я буду довольна, когда Локи станет свободным. И не из-за того, что Асгарду понадобится помощь колдуна или... - знакомая ухмылка на пухлых губах ванийки задела как порез - ...лжеца.  
\- Он не выйдет оттуда! - на миг Сигюн показалось, что гнев Всеотца испепелит ее на месте. Возможно так и вышло бы, если бы Фригг не шагнула вперед, словами укоряя невестку и собой закрывая ее от мужа.

Когда к правителю Асгарда вернулось доброе расположение духа - должно быть, потому что, кроме королевы, дерзостей Рыжей никто не слышал - он изволил шутить:  
\- Если Локи сумеет выбраться из темницы хотя бы раз... я не стану больше держать его там.  
Никто, ни ас, ни альв, ни йотун, не сможет разрушить тюрьму, сотворенную, чтобы пленить божество. Сигюн это знала и Всеотец это знал.  
Он был всеведущ, поэтому наверняка понимал, что делает, когда Сигюн проявила дерзость и в третий раз, предложив побиться об заклад.

День прошел и ночь прошла. Новые дни вплелись в узор бытия цепким вьюнком.

\- Ты дал слово, Всеотец. Сдержи же его, ибо ты справедлив. – Сигюн, как прежде, стояла прямо, только скрещенные руки прикрывали едва наметившийся живот. - Локи выбрался из тюрьмы... во мне, и скоро из его семени родится дитя.

Владыка Асгарда сжал кулаки. Разжал. Взглянул на жену. В уголках губ богини Фригг дрожала улыбка. Такая знакомая улыбка...

***  
\- Когда ты узнала..?  
\- Не в ту же ночь, конечно. Никто не может знать... сразу. Но разве не стоило рискнуть?

У его нового смеха тихий звук и отчетливый привкус горечи, но когда, смеясь, он взъерошивает ее растрепанные волосы еще больше, Сигюн забывает о бедах, что уже обрушились на них, и о тех, что ожидают в будущем. Локи еще долго пропускает сквозь пальцы рыжие локоны подруги: безмолвная, безмятежная ласка. Cafuné.

**Author's Note:**

> ______________________  
> * слово "нежность" на разных языках: украинском, греческом, английском, хинди  
> **кеннинг Тора  
> *** кеннинг Сигюн


End file.
